


2. Complicated

by rowan_one



Series: Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowan_one/pseuds/rowan_one
Summary: Bender's thoughts regarding one Philip J. Fry-- from Earth, not Hovering Squidworld 97A.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I spat out a few days ago, it passed the screening of a couple friends but I'm not too confident in it.

i dont know when–  
you reached into space and–  
replaced your eyes with shining stars

i dont know when–  
your smile became brighter than the sun

i dont know when–  
your touch became warm and welcomed

i dont know when–  
you became my light shining in the darkness

i dont know when–  
you started to make me laugh at–  
nearly everything you said

i dont know when–  
you talking about HER started to hurt so much

i dont know when–   
i began–  
falling in love with you

i dont know when–  
i lost you to her completely and–

i dont know when–  
i cared so much but–  
i fell so hard for you


End file.
